


Day 8: Something Old, Something New

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Getting Ready, M/M, Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: His crew insisted he not wear his hat for the ceremony, despite it being the oldest thing he owns. So the second-oldest thing will have to do.





	Day 8: Something Old, Something New

Law grimaced as Ikkaku straightened his bow tie for what felt like the millionth time. “It’s straight enough.” he grumbled, and Ikkaku snorted as she poked a finger into his chest.

“Straighter than you isn’t _enough_ , Captain. This is your wedding, you need to look good!”

“I look perfectly fine normally.” he protested, but still raised his arms when she gestured.

“Ehhhhh.” Mateev made a wiggly gesture with their hand. Law flipped them off.

“Just hold still.” Ikkaku flicked his forehead and fiddled with the bow tie for another moment before stepping back with a satisfied smile. “There we go. New suit, borrowed blue tie, Chorda you grabbed the something old, right?”

“Of course.” Mateev held up the box, and Law’s heart did some very unhealthy backflips in his chest. It had been years since he last opened that, and only with the greatest reluctance had he handed it over to be prepared for today.

“Perfect.” Ikkaku clapped her hands, eyes sparkling. “Ready, Captain?”

He swallowed, hands itching for Kikoku’s hilt, for the sense of implacable calm the nodachi gave him. “As I’ll ever be.”

He shut his eyes as his radio operator opened the box, Ikkaku taking the item inside from them and bringing it over. It was just as heavy around his shoulders as he remembered, still smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and burnt feathers. It still fell far past his feet, pooling on the floor around him. If he put his arms in the sleeves he knew they would still be comically overlong, even with the massive amount of growing he’d done since he was thirteen and using it as a blanket.

He opened his eyes, and blinked back tears as he looked himself over. It wasn’t often he allowed himself to fantasize, being a surgeon and captain left precious little room for error, but just for today he would indulge himself. Pretend that the spirit of the man who saved him was watching over him, smiling and proud.

“Downright regal.” Mateev said with a solemn nod, using safety pins to attach the feathered coat to his suit jacket as Ikakku bounced over to the door to stick her head out and talk to someone. “You look fit to be King yourself.”

Law rolled his eyes, but as Ikkaku came back to herd him out the door towards the chapel full of his and Luffy’s crews he couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
